All I want for Christmas is You
by silentobserver1029
Summary: rogue is rudely awoken by Christmas music. but whose the culprit? (sorry suck at summaries) Christmas Stingue fluff :)


" All I want for Christmas is You" a Stingue Christmas fic

by: Observer

" _ **I don't want a lot for Christmas/ There is just one thing I need"…**_

' _Where's that coming from',_ Rogue thought, _'did I leave the radio on again?'_

" _**I don't care about the presents / Underneath the Christmas tree"…**_

' _No, I wasn't listening to my radio tonight.'_

" _**I just want you for my own / More than you could ever know"…**_

' _where the hell is that coming from?!',_ Rogue thought irritatebly.

Rogue slowly opened his eyes. His head felt heavy, and he realized it was because he had fallen asleep at his desk again. He let a moan as he lifted his head up off the rough surface.

" _**Make my wish come true oh / All I want for Christmas is you…."**_

Rogue perked up considerably hearing the music. He looked around his room curiously. It was dark but he could stil make out everything thanks to the light coming from his window.

" _**I don't want a lot for Christmas/ There is just one thing I need, and I / don't care about the presents / Underneath the Christmas tree**_ **"**

Rogue spun his chair around. ' _Where is that coming from?_ ' he thought.

" _**I don't need to hang my stocking / There upon the fireplace / Santa Clause wont make me happy/ with a toy on Christmas day"**_

Rogue stood up and walked over to his radio. It was off. " what the crap?" he mumbled.

" _**I just want you for my own/ More than you could ever know/ make my wish come true/ All I want for Christmas is you"**_

This time Rogue turned to face his dresser. He walked over to it, stumbling over a few books left carelessly on the floor. He searched the dresser top until he found his phone. He turned it on, the light blinding him momentarily, but no music wasn't playing on it.

" _**I wont ask for much this Christmas/ I wont even wish for snow, and I/ I just wanna keep on waiting/ Underneath the mistle toe**_ **"**

Rogue let out a low growl and then trudged back over to his desk.

" _**I wont make a list and send it/ To the north pole for Saint Nick/ I wont even stay awake/ to hear those magic reindeer click"**_

He searched its contents looking for his eyepod, the only other thing he could think of that could be playing the music. But he was mistaken yet again.

" _**'Cause I just want you here tonight/ holding onto me so tight/ what more can I do/ Oh, baby all I want for Christmas is you**_ **"**

Rogue let out a small growl. _'Where the crap is it coming form?!Did one of his flat mates fall asleep and leave their radio on?_ '. He walked over to his door and looked out into the hallway. no other lights were on but the music kept on playing. He stepped out into the hall closing his door behind him. The usic instantly became muffled. He turned back around his hand still lingering on the door nob.

" So it is coming from my room." he mumbled. He listened for a few moments more just to make sure before entering the room again.

"… _ **and the sound of children's/ laughter fills the air**_ **"**

Rogue looked around his room one more time before his eyes came to rest on the open window. As he crept toward it the music gradually became louder.

" _**And everyone is singing/ I hear those sleigh bells ringing"**_

He stuck his head out the window, a scowl on his face, and a few choice words for the poor soul who decided to play their music so loud. But what he saw made him forget all that. the frown melted away slowly becoming a smile, and the choice words slowly reworded to become a quiet laugh.

" Sure took you long enough!".

Rogue simply let out another laugh.

Standing under his window, with a boom box above his head, and dressed in a large neon blue jacket, was Sting. For a moment Rogue just took in the sight before him. Sting's hair was a little wet and had some snow flakes in it and his cheeks were bright pink form the cold. But the thing Rogue found most amusing was that he had the biggest grin on his face, that could put even a clown to shame.

Rogue quickly pulled his head back into the room and burst out the door. He took the stairs to at a time, and practically threw the front door open. he ran to the side of the flat, and into the open arms of his boyfriend. Sting laughed and hugged Rogue tightly.

Rogue pulled back to look at Sting.

" A boom box? and in this weather no less?" he questioned, half jokingly.

" Yeahhhh not my best idea I'll admit. I didn't think it would take you so freaking long to figure out where it was coming from…", Sting laughed. Rogue just shook his head.

" You really are an idiot sometimes." he said, but Rogues smile let him know that he was only teasing.

For a moment both just quietly stood there in the snow covered grass, smiling like the dorks they were.

Sting took a small step toward Rogue, and the latter did the same. Rogue moved his hands to around Sting's neck and the to Rogue's waist. They both looked at each other happily before joining in a kiss. Sting's lips were cold but Rogue found that he didn't mind. He liked how it made the blondes lips ever sweeter. The two broke apart for air, their breathes coming out in little small puffs.

" Merry Christmas Rogue", Sting whispered.

" Merry Christmas Sting", Rogue replied before both pressed their lips together again.

"… _**Make my wish come true/ All I want for Christmas is you…."**_ **.**

….

Authors note: Ok so this is just another short fluff piece I came up with for my two favorite dorks. I hope you guys like it and hope all of you have a wonderful Christmas! -Observer


End file.
